In recent years, because of diversification of life patterns and behavioral patterns of people, advertisements by mass media and the like give enormous influences to these people with diversified life patterns. Furthermore, people yearn for obtaining new information, due to popularization of the Internet in recent years. For example, an advertisement video that is shown or displayed in a train is expected to have a significant advertising effect. Particularly, because the inside of a train is a confined space and also because actions of passengers are limited, the advertising effect is considered to be particularly significant, and the demand for advertisement videos is rapidly increasing.
Conventionally, there have been various patent publications concerning advertisement videos displayed in a train. For example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below discloses a technique of performing display control of determining whether to display information concerning a new interruption depending on the presence and a priority of interruption display information such as a kilometrage display, a display of door opening/closing, an emergency message display, a real-time information display, to provide a train-mounted video information distribution and display system that can securely provide various kinds of video information to passengers in passenger compartments with a simple configuration, without depending on an artificial operation by an operator and the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-127905